


From an unshakable bond to an unyielding love, we're still the same.

by Ridelliz9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Japanese National Team, Kuroo Tetsurou makes a ninja appearance, M/M, Paris 2024 Summer Olympics, Physiotherapist Ennoshita Chikara, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Reference to Gusari's doujinshi, Seijoh squad, The whole japanese team is a bunch a lovely idiots, They are married, Tokyo 2021 Summer Olympics, chapter 402, they are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridelliz9/pseuds/Ridelliz9
Summary: “We’ll always be the endgame. You and me.”, Hajime murmured so softly.Different paths, different dreams. Even different countries and citizenships. But along the way, Hajime and Tooru always find each other.Part 1: 2021, Tokyo OlympicsPart 2: 2024, Paris Olympics___________________IwaOi fluff week 2020 // DAY 7: Kisses | Cameras | I love you.Mentions (and inspiration) Of Gusari’s (beautiful) doujinshi "Gunjou no Shashin" because it’s one of my favorites.I love Hajime's concept of "eloping".
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 207
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020, Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	1. Tokyo 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> I'm really late for the Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 but Iwaoi + fluff is everyday !  
> It has been years since I wrote fics. And I usually write in french and then translate. It's my first attempt to write directy in english, so bear with me and my mistakes >.< Haikyuu means so much to me from the beginning so I really wanted to do something to celebrate the (oh so good) final chapter. Tooru and Hajime give me so many feels, I needed to do something.
> 
> A huge thank you to Afi who helped me a lot with this <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

** ¤ August, 2021, Tokyo Olympics.  **

** Men’s volleyball indoor tournament. Preliminary round, 3rd game ¤ **

Tooru puts his forehead on the window of the bus and looks at the buzzing streets of Tokyo go by. They’ve left the Olympics village and are heading in the direction of Ariake Arena.

Today is the game Tooru has been waiting for years, since watching Ushijima and Kageyama played in the Rio Olympics in 2016. Not that he was jealous (okay, maybe a little, because during that time he was working his fingers to the bone to gain his place in the Argentinian league, whereas Ushiwaka and Kageyama…were still Ushiwaka and Kageyama), he was envious. In 2020, he promised to himself that he would be on the world stage as an Olympian in his own country, to show the universe who is “ _Oikawa freaking Tooru, the brilliant setter who never attended Nationals_ ” (as his sister as well as Makki and Mattsun cynically repeat it all the time).

But If Tooru is honest with himself, he has been waiting for _this_ game since high school, _since_ that night, after losing to Karasuno -when Hajime and him made that old but precious promise.

“ _You’re the partner that I can boast about, you’re the absolute best setter. Even if the team changes, that will not change. But when we fight, I will defeat you_ ”.

8 years later, they can finally fulfill their promise, with their first game on the opposite side of the court, as rivals for the first time. Even if Hajime doesn’t play on the court. This is the ultimate reason why Tooru is so hyped and over-motivated. He can already feel his body shivering with eagerness and thrill.

This game against Japan, that generation of monsters, his forever rivals and his forever loved one, transcends every other game.

His phone buzzes in his hands.

“ _ **Bring it on and show me how you rule the court**_ ”

Count on Hajime to choose his own words back at him. Tooru sighs fondly. The mention of Seijoh’s motto makes him quite nostalgic but gives him an extra dose of motivation.

Another buzz.

 **“ _And don’t forget to stretch your knee properly, stupid_** ”.

And count on athletic trainer Iwaizumi to glare at him from the opposite bench if he doesn’t.

The Olympic Village where his team stays is really close to Ariake area in Harumi district, and in the week before the competition begins, they usually walked for their practices. However, the staff wants them to focus and preserve their top condition (and maybe to avoid the crowd of supporters) for the games itself, so bus it is.

But Tooru, sitting at the back, is distracted. From his window, he could catch a sight of Odaiba on his right, Tokyo Big Sight and above all, the Ferris wheel of Venus Fort mall.

It brings back fond memories.

The first (and last) time Tooru came to Odaiba was between his second and third year in high school. His sister had planned to attend the summer Comiket in August as the assumed fujoshi she was (and still is). She took his little brother on board (without his consent of course) to take care of Takeru while she would fangirl fully. His sister, by a fit of goodness, had asked Hajime to come along. Grudgingly, Tooru said yes despite how it’s crazy hot and humid in Tokyo.

During the weekend, Tooru had whined that he wanted to go to the Ferris Wheel by night.

_“Go by yourself, Shittykawa, hell will freeze over before I ride this.”_

_“Iwa-chaaaan!! I promise I will accompany you to see the light show of that ugly Gundam Robot thing! Please!! I wanna see the Rainbow Bridge from there!! Pretty please!”_

And it worked like a charm. Gundam may not be Godzilla but Tooru perfectly knows Hajime inside out. And as the wicked guy he is, he knows how to use it to his advantage. That day, he played his wild card.

So then, on that Saturday night, they rode the Ferris Wheel side by side, even if Hajime had grunted for form at the beginning.

Everything was perfect for a confession. Tooru had felt it, and he knew Hajime had felt it as well. It was in the air, the atmosphere around them. Their unvoiced and unconfessed feelings for each other.

But they chose to ignore it. Both of them.

That night, Oikawa simply took Hajime’s hand in his, and his best friend caressed his wrist softly with his thumb, without looking at each other. They only exchanged a knowing silence.

It has always been a tacit agreement between them. And they would keep going until it was the right time.

Before that, they needed to achieve their dreams.

With a quiet laugh, 27 years old Tooru remembers the only few words he had muttered before getting off the cabin. “ _This year, were’re going to crush Ushikawa and his stupid blank face._ ”

Unfortunately, that was before a massive disillusionment called Karasuno and his fateful meeting with Jose Blanco.

After their loss, their promise and their retirement, Hajime and Tooru still didn’t confess to each other.

Some (aka Matsukawa and Hanamaki) would say that would have been the right timing.

But the childhood best friends knew better. They were about to chase different dreams via different paths. They would be apart for the first time in their life. The setter would fly to Argentina and Hajime would be studying Sports science in a university in Tokyo.

Tooru needed to be strong - stronger than ever -without his pillar next to him to help him back on his feet when he would fall or doubt himself. Especially when he is pushing himself so hard because of inferiority complex.

He knew with absolute certainty that Hajime wouldn’t never stand in his way to reach his dream. The Seijoh ace wanted him to dominate the court as much as he does. Maybe even more. Hajime has always had faith in him.

So what’s the point to suffer even more? When the separation was already painful, neither of them needed a heartbreak above all.

If they have to be together, they would. Tooru was sure of it as he’s sure his feelings would last forever. A lifetime love.

But life is full of surprises. Wonderful surprises.

The Argentinian team’s bus parks near to the back entrance of the arena.

The players and the staff make their way to the empty gym, catching a glimpse and feel the flow of the upcoming battle.

“A family war is about to start,” murmurs the setter with a fierce grin. He inhales and breathes out. He is so ready for this.

While putting on his n°13 sky-blue jersey in the locker room, his heart starts to beat faster and faster. The tension is rising.

As he steps on the court, a loud and deafening cheer resonates inside the Arena.

The Japanese national team, in its flaming red gear is already there, impatience irradiating from the players, lead by an overly excited Hinata and a smirking Kageyama on the front line.

Tooru’s eyes immediately catch the handsome trainer at the back, with his dark blue polo shirt and the tiny but so remarkable Japanese flag on his chest.

His own chest bursts with pride to see Hajime standing with the national team. He deserves it, he really does.

“ _Let me fight my own battles,_ ” his former ace had said during the match against Dateko. And he won all his battles with flying colors.

They share a look. The pride and admiration for his comrade is immediately surpassed by his determination to succeed and the thirst of victory.

The same glint in Hajime’s forest green eyes lit up.

“All right folks, are you ready? This is going to be one extravagant family quarrel!” proclaims the Argentinian starting setter.

* * *

“HERE HE COMES!!! Our disgustingly brilliant-captain-hero-who-had-never-attended-Nationals!” Hanamaki declares while raising his glass.

The pub is full and Yahaba is already a bit tipsy. Yet, the four of them are the only one with the Argentina flag painted on their cheek.

“Cheers!” Watari and Matsukawa respond loudly, raising their beer.

“Can the cameraman focus on Iwaizumi? I bet he’s totally smitten right now, seeing the idiot with his sky-blue jersey. I’m sure those two are sharing a disgusting look full of pride and disgusting love, ewww.”

“Hiro, you’re such an Iwaoi fangirl, stop denying”, Matsukawa says lazily, “I will carve it on your grave, bro. Free from taxes.”

“And it’s a lot of occurrences of “disgust”, Hanamaki-san, it’s not even credible anymore”.

“Shut up, go drown in your shark tank, Watari. Issei, I bet one of them will give in on international TV. Oikawa for sure.”

“I’m on. Get ready to spend money.”

“Oh god, you’re still betting on them, after all these years?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchange a look and laugh.

“They’re really something, those two idiots. We had to bear with them and their pinning since the first practice in high school. We still have a lifetime of bets ahead of us! Iwaoi is an endless story. My favorite one, I must say, even better than a book or Terrace house,” Matsukawa explains indolently.

“And as good friends, we really care about their well-being and love life, you know!” Hanamaki clarifies. ”How do you think we went with that Iwaoi nickname? Because we are kind-hearted friends…”

“Top-notch friends…”

“Yeah, very noble and caring. But we just combine it with …entertainment!” Hanamaki concludes with a sneer, totally enjoying it.

Watari shakes his head wearily. Nothing good comes when Hanamaki and Matsukawa reunite.

“Iwao-what?” slurs Yahaba after cursing at whatever the commentator said.

* * *

Hajime lifts his head from Miya Atsumu’s bandaged fingers and looks at the direction of the empty corridor.

“They’re here”.

“ _And he’s hungry_ ”. As if Hajime can sense Tooru’s determination for the bench.

He stands up and the whole Japanese team follows suit, their excitation peaking at its height.

The Argentinian team walks in, bearing its legendary sky-blue uniform. None other than Oikawa Tooru makes his grand entrance, leading his teammates.

So fierce, so shining, so daring.

As a child, Hajime had dreams about Tooru and him in the Japan national team red uniform. When he’s a teenager, he dreamed of Tooru in the Japanese red uniform, while he would be on the bench, cheering and monitoring him.

As a man that he now is, Hajime must say that the color blue - any shade of blue - (navy, aqua or sky blue) always fits Oikawa the best.

As soon as Oikawa steps on the court, standing on the other side of the net, Hajime’s heartbeats skyrocket. The trainer catches the setter’s gaze. He can read so many things only for him to see, twirling in his brown eyes. Those unspeakable feelings.

But it quickly disappears, replaced with that oh-so-annoying feral smirk.

He returns a provocative glare.

_Bring it on_.

Hinata cuts off Tooru’s smug attitude as the ball of sunshine runs towards him. Oikawa seems genuinely happy to see him, and they hug cheerfully like a pair of old friends. Makki would say it’s “disgustingly cute”, thinks Hajime.

“Shoyo!!!”

“Oikawa-san !!”

“Where did the Chibi-chan nickname go?” asks Ennoshita Chikara, the physiotherapist of the national team.

“Since their meeting in Rio, Hinata has graduated from that name, I guess,” the athletic trainer answers.

He suppresses his laugh as a dumbfounded Kageyama looks at the hug. Hajime can see the mixed feelings painted on his face clearly. Hinata’s former setter must be amazed by their bond, but a bit jealous.

“Soooo, this is THE Oikawa Tooru in the flesh, the one Shoyo calls The Great King?” Atsumu lazily asks over Hajime’s shoulder, “the skillful setter who has never attended Nationals and never had the privilege to set against me, the one you…OUCH! Iwaizumi-kun, that hurts ya know! Don’t injure a precious starting setter, dude!” he whines, holding his ribs.

“Miya be quiet. You aren’t even in the starting lineup today”, Sakusa said, exasperated. “You never know when to shut up, it’s pathetic.”

“Omi-kun, ya words hurt more ya know?”

“By bitching about Oikawa, you’re insulting the former Seijoh team. MY former team. So, watch your mouth…and watch your bandaged fingers, Miya,” Hajime threatens with a _very_ dangerous smile.

Ah, that evil bright smile. None of them in the team would dare to contest or joke about it. Everyone understands how intimidating the reknowned athletic trainer Iwaizumi Hajime is.

_“Don’t you think it’s kinda like Oikawa-san’s smile? They so look-alike sometimes, it’s scary,” Kageyama whispered to Hinata once. This occurred when Hajime had threatened Miya for the first time with that significant smile of his. Although it was only to one person, it sent shivers to everybody in the room. Even Hoshiumi and Yaku immediately shut up._

_“But Oikawa-san’s wicked smile terrifies you more, right?”_

_“Indeed,” the young setter admits without blinking. Hinata snickered._

_“Do you have nightmares Bakayama?”_

 _"_ _Shut up Hinata dumbass!”_

“Man! It would have been so fun to play against Aoba Johsai! Iwa-Iwa, ace against ace, Akaashi against ‘Kawa, how cool! I’m soooo hyped now!” Bokuto says energetically, bouncing around.

“How can Kuroo or Akaashi-san handle you, it’s a mystery. And I have some training with Lev…” Yaku mumbles, holding the bouncing ball guy by the back of his #4 jersey.

“Guys, focus, it’s almost time!” reminds their coach.

Argentina gets the toss. They choose to serve. All eyes in the arena are on the back line, where the player with #13 jersey is waiting for the whistle blow.

That eager smile. His endless ambition.

Tooru lifts the ball, ready to launch his most terrific serve.

Hajime grips his fingers on his clipboard, shivering from excitation.

“Here goes nothing”.

***********

Final whistle. End of the game.

Players of both teams shake hands, congratulate each other. Tooru even offers some “nice” words to Kageyama. Surprisingly, the younger seems to be ecstatic to receive such response from Oikawa.

Ah, maturity.

The Japanese team is sure to play quarter finals while Argentina still has to win their last preliminary game in two days.

“And don’t tell me I should have come back to Japan, Ushiwaka! I already gave you Iwa-chan to get a chance to beat me….”

“I don’t and I won’t Oikawa. You made it over there, you did very well. Congratulations. And giving us Iwaizumi sure helps us a lot, thank you,” Ushijima genuinely says.

“Oh my god, you are so serious and emotionless it’s annoying!” Tooru sighs dramatically, hands in the air. “How can Iwa-chan stand you and befriend you, it’s the biggest mystery after the blackholes…”

Tooru shares another hug with Hinata, congratulates him for his progress since their last meeting in Rio.

But all this time, Tooru has his eyes on the Japanese bench, observing the athletic trainer who is busy taking care of some players. Hajime, oblivious, is occupied checking the tiny libero’s ankle. Tooru notices an annoying bleach blond guy who is flirting around him like a bug.

The former Seijoh ace has never been aware of his attractiveness, especially around boys. And now men. Even back then, Kindaichi and Kyotani were totally smitten, seeking advice and compliments from him like puppies. It was almost cute. Maybe Hajime was unaware of his popularity because he was always in Oikawa’s orbit, the guy who shone and attracted all eyes (and girls).

Almost a decade later, the charm is still operating obviously. Besides, Hajime is more handsome than ever. And Tooru is a little bit…egotistical. And… well. Jealous.

Ah, goodbye maturity…

“Iwa-chan!!” he calls, making his way over him.

Hajime turns around and he sees that dangerous smile on Tooru’s lips.

“Oh oh…”

* * *

“Holy shit, they are so obvious...” Hanamaki sighs, but his eyes glue to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s reunion on the pub TV. “Oikawa is so ready to jump on him, that bet is mine!”

“You are enjoying it too much Hiro. But you’ll lose this time.”

“Issei, behind your lazy face, you’re totally into it, don’t lie. And the broadcast is not over yet,” cringes Hanamaki.

“Oikawa-san is so cooooool….” Yahaba mewls as he slumps on the table.

“The last round will be on Hanamaki-san’s bill, I guess”, Watari says seriously, “Iwaizumi-san is smart, he won’t do anything stupid in front of the cameras and let something happen”.

“Tsk. Fanboy”.

* * *

“Tooru”.

A dangerous situation successfully aborted.

Hajime knows very well how to handle the setter’s moods. Easy-peasy. Indeed, the man stops in his tracks at the fond and gentle tone. His devilish smirk turns into a bright and dazzling smile, an honest one that Hajime loves very much. His brown eyes are so shiny, with his cheeks a little rosy. “ _Cute_.”

“Hajime.”

The setter feels the urge to take the last few steps and nestles against the trainer’s chest. Oh, to be wrapped in his strong arms. It has been so long. He’s yearning for him. His body is itching.

Even if Tooru did come back to Japan a few days before his team did in order to spend some time in Miyagi with his family, Hajime said they wouldn’t, and _shouldn’t_ , meet before the competition. They have to stay focused and professional. Because the moment they have been waiting for is already around the corner. “ _Tooru, I’m proud of us, so let’s give all we have until the end, whatever it takes_. _I wanna see you rule the court.”_

The athletic trainer reads the situation well enough. Before Tooru does something he will regret, he holds out his left fist. Tooru’s heart races faster, seeing the discreet but glistening plain silver ring on Hajime’s finger.

With a soft smile, he says, “You did it Tooru. I’ve told you before, you’re the absolute best setter. Even if the team changes, that will not change. You can command them at ease, it’s scary.”

“Hajime, I lost the damn game…”

“And yes I won our battle, it’s a given,” Hajime adds with a mischievous grin. Tooru winces. “But you’re the fucking MVP of this crazy and hectic game, you deserve it. It’s not every day that you see the MVP is in the beaten team. And Argentina will get to quarter finals without a doubt. It’s not over yet, Shittykawa.”

Tooru blinks then smiles, shaking his head, defeated. Hajime sure knows which words will do their magic. He extends his right hand and bumps their fists together like old times. But his fist lingers against Hajime’s a little bit longer than usual. The setter feels the ring against his fingers. He looks up and shares a knowing look with Hajime.

He has missed him so much. He feels complete again.

* * *

“Hiro, your turn. You lost man. So, mojito for me to celebrate Japan’s win, please.”

“No, no, no! Look at them! It’s like they’re fucking each other with their eyes! And Iwaizumi has his freaking ring, Issei!” Hanamaki bursts.

“The bet was about a hug, bad loser. Mo-ji-to!”

“A kiss, even, if I remember the terms correctly.”

“Watari, just shut up!” Hanamaki sneers, cursing mentally at Iwaizumi Hajime’s self-control. “Oikawa, I’m so disappointed, man, I trusted you, Iwaizumi’s maniac! But I bet they will have it off after that, in one of their rooms at the Olympic village!!!”

“Oh dear…not again.”

…The rest bicker on while Yahaba is snoring with the Argentinian flag smudged onto his cheeks.

* * *

Hajime and Tooru’s bubble bursts when an arm slings around Hajime’s shoulders.

“Oh, oh oh, what did I hear? “ _The absolute best setter_ ”? Awwww, I thought it was me, **_Iwa-chan_**!”

Tooru makes a face and clicks his tongue, clearly annoyed and scandalized. How does that stupid blonde dare to call his Hajime Iwa-chan?

Tooru puts his most disgusting fake smile on his face. Hajime sighs. Here they go again.

“Sorry, who are you again? I didn’t get your name… I don’t see the point to remember the guys who can’t be on the starting lineup anyway. I mean, Tobio-chan is a genius, he sure is my kohai.”

“Oikawa, since when do you boast about Kageyama…shameless brat.”

“Hush Iwa-chan! We are having a nice conversation between civilized adults here.”

“Tooru-kun, this is really petty, even for ya. I wonder how _Hajime_ put up with ya all these years…”

“Look who’s talking…” Aran mumbles.

“This fox has a death wish,” Sakusa rolls his eyes.

“Don’t push your luck, Miya, or I will ask the coach for an extra grueling serve practice” warns Hajime with a frown, seeing Tooru ready to snap.

“Yes _Miya-san_ , you should practice some service aces and rethink the number of your steps. Can be useful, you know!” Tooru adds with a honeyed voice, totally squealing with joy inside by Hajime’s remark. His Iwa-chan is defending him. How rare. And cute. Nasty teenager Oikawa is back.

Sakusa and Aran snicker at this jab, and especially at Atsumu who starts whining again.

“Oikawaaaa! Did Iwa-Iwa just call you Shittykawa??” Bokuto yells, clearly in shock. “I thought you two are dat...mmphfff”

“Why don’t you say it out loud to the journalists, Bokuto!” Yaku blows up, gagging him with his towel, “everyone would be sooo happy to hear it!!”

“You sure I can Yakkun? I thought it was something like a _secret_!” the former Fukurodani ace whispers oh-so-not discreetly, looking fervently around for some inexistent spies.

“Oh my god, I’m so done… Kuroo!!!! Get your ass over here and take that stupid owl with you!! Or call Akaashi for an emergency, I need Bokuto’s operating manual! He’s out of this world, I swear.”

“This is so lively around here!” Kuroo wryly chirps, making his grand entrance. He immediately swoops in to comfort a bullied Bokuto, and looks at the player next to him. “Congrats Oikawa! Nice play!”

“Thanks Tetsu-chan. I will star in your next video whenever you want!” Tooru proposes cheerfully with a peace sign.

“Then switch to the Japanese citizenship again, my man. Filming an Argentinian Olympian won’t make me earn money… JVA representative, “J” as Japanese, remember?”

“Capitalist jerk, I would boost your views”.

Hajime thinks everyone is blessed that those two cunning and snide ex-high school captains have never met before or played together. They are walking disasters. The world is safer like this, with them not playing on the same court.

“Oikawa-senshu, can we have some words with the MVP, please?” asks Enaga-san. The journalist has been quietly approaching the noisy group.

“Sure!”

Before Tooru is about to follow the journalist’s trail, he turns towards Hajime and whispers,

“Let’s meet tonight, I wanna show you something. I have the exact same silver ring as you, funny right?”

“Lucky coincidence, indeed. I’ll text you later, go charm the world.”

“As long as I can charm you, it’s enough.”

After their discreet exchange, he blurts out loud to the whole crowd, “bye bye everyone! Shoyo, let’s talk later! Tetsu-chan, I hope you’ll go bankrupt!”

Hajime looks at his broad and fierce back as Tooru takes his leave, waving. The absolute best setter of Japan’s Monsters generation is about to conquer the world.

However, right before Tooru steps out of the hall, he turns around and mouths something. Hajime catches it and is aware that it’s only for him alone. He reads “I love you” on his lips.

_I love you too_.

* * *

“Say Hinata, why does Oikawa-san call you by your first name?”

The Japan national team is doing their after-game stretches. But clearly, this has been bugging Kageyama since the first time he heard it from Oikawa’s mouth during a video call with Hinata. A. Frigging. Video. Call.

“Because he’s nice.” Hinata replies in a straight manner.

“Nice huh? Yeah sure, my ass…” mutters a pissed Atsumu somewhere behind Hinata.

“Jealous much, Kageyama? You’re still secretly in awe of your sempai and rival?” Hinata can’t miss the chance to mock him.

“Am not, dumbass,” the setter retorts, “Just curious.” He continues after a slight pause, now with a hint of blush on his cheeks “So?”

“We’ve kept in touch since our meeting in Rio. We often chat or do videocalls. We’re good friends. He really is a great guy!”

“Wow Hinata, lucky!!! He looks really funny, right Tsum-Tsum? You should learn some setter tricks from him!”

“Shuddup Bokkun!”

“Hey guys, have you noticed?” Hoshiumi chimes in, “the silver ring around Iwaizumi-san left ring finger?”

“Iwaizumi-san doesn’t have a ring,” Kageyama states.

“He does! Right, Miya?”

“Yeah. But Iwa-kun wasn’t wearing it before the game when he checked my fingers.”

“So…you are saying that a ring appears around his finger during the game?” Asks Ushijima thoughtfully.

“…or after the game”, Yaku points, while stretching Sakusa’s back, “right Kiyoomi?”

“…whatever.”

“So... you’re saying that Iwaizumi-san is married?” Kageyama suggests, frowning.

“MARRIED???” Bokuto shrieks, making Atsumu next to him jump in surprise. “TO WHOM? I THOUGHT HE WAS DATING OIK…”

Another flying towel on his mouth.

“So…do ya think the guys are married or something?” Atsumu pulls a sickening face, as he imagines his favorite trainer with that obnoxious guy.

“We would know if Iwaizumi-san is married!” Kageyama seems almost shocked by it. Kindaichi, Iwaizumi’s dedicated fanboy, would have said something about it.

“…is that even something important? As long as he often washes his hands, especially before approaching me, and does a good job…”

“They can’t get married in Japan”, Ushijima declares like an official statement.

“…”

“…”

“…”

"..."

“It’s a promise ring, not a wedding ring.”

“…”

“…”

“Why don’t we ask Shoyo-kun before…”

The whole team turns their heads towards Hinata.

“Spill”.

“Oikawa-san told me Iwaizumi-san gave him a silver ring as a promise that they will always be together, even when they are apart and in different continents. It was a few years ago, when Iwaizumi-san confessed during a trip, if I remember. Oikawa-san wears it on his finger when he’s not practicing. And Iwaizumi-san always attached it on a necklace. That’s why we have never seen it. So yeah. That’s…all…I guess.”

Silence.

“Wow, you sure are good friends with that Oikawa” (Yaku)

“So romantic, Iwa-Iwa!!” (Bokuto) (Iwaizumi, passing by: ??)

“Don’t glare at me like that Kageyama, it’s not my fault that you’re too hung-up to befriend Oikawa-san!” (Hinata of course).

“Iwaizumi-san is smaller than Oikawa-san right? Yeah, and still a real man.” (Hoshiumi)

“Tsk” (Atsumu).

“Okay” (Ushijima)

“…” (Sakusa)

*********

_Life is full of surprises. Wonderful surprises. Remember?_

_It was not until they were 24 years old that both of them took a turn in their life._

_It took 20 years. From Tooru in San Juan, Argentina, and Hajime in Irvine, California, for them to meet in Bolivia. For Hajime to take the last step and confess. Maybe they have been waiting for the right age._

_This marks their first trip overseas together. Far from their home, far from any societal or professional pressure, far from their obligations. They had to step out of their comfort zone to be there. And it felt good._

_Hajime has been visiting Tooru twice since he started his internship in C.A. Despite their busy life chasing achievements, they had met four times during the four years they had been apart - with Tooru’s short two-days trip in Irvine for Christmas, and a surprise one for Hajime 23th birthday._

_On their journey to Salar de Uyuni, Hajime had half-jokingly said, to the two Miami guys who shared their car that Oikawa and him were eloping. At this, Oikawa almost choked and was taken aback._

_But come to think of it, it was kinda true, considering they didn’t let people know about their trip. Even their family and close friends didn’t know about where they were and their destination. And especially considering what happened next._

_It truly was an escape. They needed this quality time together, to rekindle, even if Tooru had never been so sure about his feelings._

_Salar de Uyuni, the world's largest salt flat, was so beautiful. They were amazed by the otherworldly view. It was perfect._

_Hajime insisted to take the photos with Tooru’s camera._

_“What’s up with you suddenly Iwa-chan?” Tooru laughed softly, before hiding his face in his scarf._

_“There is not even one person here who knows us. It’s really as if we’re eloping_.” _Hajime’s features were so relaxed and his voice was so gentle. He was so very calm. Everything about him was soothing._

_And Tooru understood._

_Hajime put a silver ring on his ring finger. Nevermind that it didn’t even fit; Tooru was already shedding his first tear._

_"I_ _love you Tooru. I’ve always loved you and I forever will. And I know you love me too. We’ve always known right? Actually, I’m sure the whole team knew about it back in Seijoh!” Hajime laughed quietly, feeling embarrassed._

_“Hajime…”_

_“When we were five, you told me that you wanted to be my number one, remember?”_

_Tooru sniffed._

_"Of course I remember. I still want to be Iwa-chan’s number one_.”

_“And I want to be yours. We have grown up, we were willing to sacrifice so much and take risks to reach our dreams. And now, I know deep inside that our time together has come. So…let’s make it official, yeah?”_

_Tooru’s shining brown eyes welled up with tears._

_“Hajime, you have no idea how much I want us to be together. I’ve been longing for you, it makes me go crazy! But you know I’m about to make it to the National team and obtain the Argentinian citizenship, right? I won’t come back to Japan for the next few years, maybe a decade! I won’t play for Japan while you’re almost done with your internship in Irvine. You will go back home and make your place there, and…and…”_

_Hajime framed Tooru’s face tenderly when the latter started to hyperventilate._

_“Hey, breathe in, it’s okay. Deep breaths.”_

_Tooru put his forehead on Hajime’s and breathed._

_“Tooru, look at me.” Hajime pressed a feather kiss on his forehead, he wiped Tooru’s tears tenderly with his thumb and his gaze plunged so deeply into the setter’s eyes._

_“We are not like everyone else, heck, we have never been. We are stronger together, even not physically and our bond is unbreakable, whatever the difficulties...Or citizenships. I know why you’re doing it and I support your choice. I would lie if I say that I don’t care that you won’t be playing for Japan, maybe I kinda felt betrayed at first, you know that. I didn’t hide it from you. Because of that childish dream of my ten years old self, together wearing the japanese red gear.”_

_Hajime quietly chuckled and the brunette just nodded as he couldn’t speak, a lump in his throat. It wasn’t an easy decision or an impulse to switch citizenship. Deep inside, Tooru knew that Hajime’s support had been decisive to take the plunge._

_This is how much Hajime means to him. This is how much Tooru needs him._

_He leant in and nuzzled Hajime’s hand . He closed his eyes._

_“We had long discussions about it and I encourage you with all my heart. I know it won’t be easy every day. You’re my home. We are each other home wherever we are so yeah, I’ll be homesick sometimes, but I’ve irrevocably faith in us. We’re gonna be okay. And Tooru, there won’t be anyone else but you. That annoying unfitting ring seals our promise that one day, we’ll come back together.”_

_And Tooru cried in Hajime’s arms._

_“We’ll always be the endgame. You and me.”, Hajime murmured so softly, caressing his hair._

_And everything just clicked._

_(And Hamamaki and Matsukawa gave them hell after that)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do love Bokuto very much but I'm sorry that he's such an honest idiot here).  
> I had fun writing the japanese team's silly interventions and the Seijoh's small reunion.
> 
> The second part will take place in Paris for 2024 summer Olympics. I can't get enough of post-canon Iwaoi.
> 
> Find me on twitter [@Lyly1805](https://twitter.com/Lyly1805?s=09%22%22)
> 
> See you soon!


	2. Paris 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second part :) 
> 
> Thank you again Afi for your huge help! 
> 
> Please bear with my bad spanish so don't hesitate to tell me if you see some mistakes.

** ¤ August, 2024, Paris Olympics.  **

** Men’s volleyball indoor tournament.  **

** Final ¤ **

It’s deafening. It’s like a buzzing in his ears. He can just hear his erratic breathing.

Tooru finds it hard to realize. He can’t grab hold of it.

Then, his teammates leap on him and he becomes aware of his victory.

Of his gold medal.

Argentina wins after a terrific and intense 5-set game against Japan. The last set’s score (33-31) is proof of what a tremendous and fierce battle it was.

A game that will go down in volleyball history.

_Oikawa Tooru. Now 30 years old. As the starting setter of the Argentina national team, he last won the bronze medal at Tokyo Olympics and the first division in the Argentina league the year before…_

Players of both teams walk forward to shake hands, squeeze each other’s shoulders, and pass nice words. Despite the massive disappointment or bitterness by their loss, the Japanese players humbly and sincerely congratulate their opponents. Hinata, trying to hold back his fat tears, is the first to go to Tooru to hug him earnestly.

“Oikawa-san, you were on fire today! Truly the best, we couldn’t do anything against your grand king’s serves! Congratulations!” the orange head praises genuinely.

“Thank you, you’re still an annoying brat on the court Shoyo. Your combo with Tobio is more outrageous than ever.”

“Coming from you, I take that as a compliment!”

Tooru ruffles the tangerine’s hair as a brotherly gesture.

“Hey, let’s play beach volley again during our next holidays! And bring that silly best friend of yours. Tobio-chan should learn some interesting things!”

“Kageyama hates the sun and the sand, he would be a party pooper! But let’s invite Kuroo-san! He’s been bugging me since he saw our advertisement.”

“Oh yes, I would love to kick his snarky ass!”

_He reached the second place during the last volley-ball nations league and the third place at FIVB Volleyball world championship._

After talking to Hinata, everything happens in a blur. The loud cheers. The FEVA president’s rhapsody of praise. He isn’t fazed when Atsumu Miya squeezes his fingers harder than necessary. Even the blank-but-honest-face of Ushijima doesn’t annoy him as the latter shakes his hand. He does remember the proud arm around his shoulder when Jose Blanco congratulates him.

But something is missing.

_He just takes the first place on the podium for his second Olympic Games. He’s now playing in the French league, to fulfill his endless ambition._

Someone is missing.

_Oikawa Tooru is 30 years old and has an impressive career. He’s as passionate as he was during his teenage years. He’s an accomplished athlete who is still motivated by challenges and the strong desire to aim higher and higher._

Home.

Suddenly he’s engulfed in a fierce hug.

Strong arms around his waist and neck.

A familiar fragrance. A loving embrace. A soft whisper.

“Tooru, you made it.”

He returns the hug. He grips the back of the polo shirt and squeezes his eyes shut.

Finally, he releases a long sigh of contentment.

His solace.

“Hajime, I did it. I really...did it.”

Yes he’s an accomplished athlete and a fulfilled man, especially when Hajime removes the two gold rings off his left ring finger, to put it on one of Tooru’s. Its right place.

Tooru looks fondly at the ring then lifts his head at the very same moment Hajime lurches forward to kiss him.

“Congratulations for your “second” gold medal, Tooru,” he whispers against his lips. "I'm so proud of you."

An accomplished athlete, a fulfilled man, and finally a blissful husband.

* * *

“Ewwww, they are really doing it” Hanamaki says with a fake disgust in his voice, “they are kissing on international TV, when billions of people are watching. They’re crazy and I love them, these two stupid idiots in love. Man, that power couple even makes me emotional.”

It’s 4 am in Miyagi and they are all squeezed in Matsukawa’s apartment. The Argentina and Japanese flags are painted on each cheek.

“Oikawa won the gold medal. The. Gold. Medal. He won the finals. Against our country. He is a gold medalist. Oikawa-sempai, you’are amaziiiiiiiing”, Yahaba slurs, lying on the floor full with fat tears and snot on his face.

Kunimi makes a disgusting face when Yahaba turns his head and hugs his leg.

“I am still not used to seeing Iwaizumi-san’s name on Oikawa-san’s jersey. That’s so weird,” Kindaichi comments, eyes glued on the TV where cameras are catching the two rivals kissing. In the background, one can hear the Japanese commentator going crazy over it.

“It’s “ _Oikawa_ ” on his Argentinian jersey, though,” Kunimi states, discreetly kicking Yahaba away. Watari adds “Oikawa-san said during an interview that Iwaizumi-san asked him to keep his family name on the world stage, because he fought all his life under that name so he should keep going like this. It’s a part of his pro athlete’s identity. Or something like this.”

“Wow. That’s…deep. Iwaizumi sure has a brain AND muscles, that bastard,” Matsukawa whistles.

“Yeah but on his club jersey, it’s always “ _Iwaizumi_ ”. And it’s a bit weird.”

“A fanboy is jealous…Iwaizumi is a holy name, we get it,” Kunimi mutters as Kindaichi throws him a murderous glare.

“They are freaking married, MARRIED! Like husband and husband!! They are fucking husbands! I can’t believe it! I CAN’T !!”

“Hiro, you’re totally wasted bro and you lost that bet about their marriage three years ago. And, in case you forgot, we both went all the way to Argentina to attend their wedding. Ring a bell?”

“We were like… 10 people. Is that even a real wedding Issei? Tsk.” Hanamaki grouches.

“But you were one of the few lucky ones to attend.” Yes Kindaichi, as Iwaizumi’s fanboy n°1, would have loved to attend his hero’s wedding. Kunimi snorts.

“Be careful, Kindaichi, I heard that the whole Japanese team is totally smitten by Iwaizumi. You should create a fanbase, as you as the president of ‘Iwa-chan’s fandom’”, the pink hair man snickers. “Wanna bet on the numbers of subscribers?”

“Talking about a bet Hiro, obviously, you lost this one as well. The last bet of the night is mine,” Matsukawa reminds him in his most monotonous voice. He extends his hand waiting for the money.

“Eh no way in hell! I bet on that fucking kiss!!! I WON bro!”

“Actually, you bet that Oikawa-san would be the one to initiate the kiss”, Watari butts in, yawning. “Iwaizumi-san loves to thwart your expectations.”

“What did I do to you, Watari?? You are always on that Big Eyebrows guy’s side!”

* * *

They don’t care about what the world says. Everyone who should know about it, already does. That Oikawa Tooru, the native Japanese who is the setter for the Argentinian team and the athletic trainer of the Japanese team Iwaizumi Hajime, are married.

Rivals and husbands.

They got married in San Juan, a few months after Tokyo Olympics, because Argentina allows same-sex unions. This time, it was Tooru who took the plunge and asked Hajime to marry him. To Hajime, it wasn’t a real surprise, but he knew how much courage Tooru mustered to ask him officially, fearing that would affect Hajime’s work and life in Japan.

But he overcame it. One night, Hajime confessed that Tooru would be his first priority now that he has reached his professional dream. So if his club, the Japanese national team staff and the players couldn’t accept it, other clubs or countries would be happy to have him. All Tooru's doubts vanished.

In fact, it wasn’t a real problem as Tooru wasn’t playing in and for Japan. Thus most people chose to ignore it. As if Hajime was not married. Oikawa wasn’t around so ignoring it meant it didn’t exist. Simple. Hajime didn’t expect his country to be ready for it anyway.

But some of them were supportive, especially the Japanese players and their parents. (And we don’t talk about Oikawa’s teammates who love to gently tease them, or their former teammates from Seijoh, founders of the "Iwaoi movement"). That’s all that matters.

Their close family and their two best friends from high school flew to San Juan to witness Hajime and Tooru vow to each other for an eternal love right in front of them. A cosy and intimate celebration. In order to begin their married life, they needed to settle in the same country. A new one. For their home.

A French team, Montpellier VUC, had scouted the Argentinian setter after the end of Tokyo Olympics. A year after the first offer, the team was also seeking an athletic trainer, but for their women and upcoming junior teams. It was also a magical coincidence that the gear’s color is marine **_blue_** , a sign that is as clear as their future. Both Hajime and Tooru immediately said yes to the offer, and came to France in 2023 as a duo. Together, they start a new page of their professional and love story. They would only be separated from each other when they join the ranks of their respective national team, ready to defeat the other.

Two years after they’ve said “I do”, they aren’t afraid to show the world how happy they’re together, even if they are still competitors on the international stage.

After that tender post-game kiss (and some whistles from their friends and teammates around), Hajime nods his head toward the packed stands to Tooru.

His brown eyes lit up instantly.

The setter strides forward, his look only focuses on a specific point. His nephew Takeru is going down the stairs, accompanied with a lovely tangerine head who looks exactly like Hinata. But it’s not Takeru’s fiancée who catches Tooru’s eyes. The 22-year-old young man is carrying a little ball of sunshine safely in his arms, trying to protect it from the crowd.

Tooru stretches his arms out.

“Mimi-chan!”

“Papa!!”

He welcomes a tiny brunette with cute and sparkling hair clips. She, too, has a painting of the Japanese and an Argentinian flag on her chubby and rosy baby cheeks. The little girl puts her arms around her dad’s neck, and cutely rubs her nose against his, as they always do.

“Papa so sticky, ewww.”

“But Papa is still handsome right? Especially when he wins!”

“Papa you stink!”

Takeru bursts out laughing as Tooru whines. He tickles her as a vengeance, just to hear her gleeful laugh.

“Oh my god, I love my grandniece. Megumi-chan, you sure take a lot after Hajime-san!”

“So mean, Takeru. You’re talking to a gold medalist, show some respect!”

“And yet, you’re still annoying…”

“Nat-chan, I don’t know how you can bear with that brat! He never has manners with his elders.”

Hinata Natsu smiles broadly. In a glimpse, she bears the same Hinata Shoyo’s trademark smile.

“I can deal with him! Congratulations on your victory, Oikawa-san. It was such a great game!! I still have goose bumps!”

“Thanks Nat-chan! You should go find your brother and console him!”

“I will check on him and scold him instead! Talk to you later!”

Natsu leaves them and Tooru takes Megumi’s arm and waves.

“Bye bye Nacchan! Adiós! Au revoir!” the little girl said in a sing-song voice, earning a smooch on his cheek from his proud dad.

“Thank you, Natsu and you, for taking care of Megumi during the game, Takeru. Everything went well?”

“Yeah, she kept on shrieking when she saw you on the big screen and tried to call for Hajime-san every time she noticed him on the bench. That was really cute. She ate her snack and Natsu bought her an ice cream. It was friggin’ hot in the stands”, Takeru summarizes. “She is very obedient, so it was no problem, right Megumi-chan?”

“No problem Take-chan!”

Takeru and Megumi jump for a high five. Tooru melts in adoration at the sight of the two.

“You’re so cute, Mimi-chan!!” Tooru chirps. He doesn’t miss the opportunity to hug her close and rubs his belly with his head, making her squeal.

“Sticky, stinky Papa, stop that!!”

“Aww you’re so mean Mimi-chan.”

“Smart girl, out of the mouth of babes,” refutes a deep voice behind Tooru. “Hi baby!”

“Daddyyy!”

The little brunette reaches out excitedly to Hajime. She fiercely waggles her fingers and squirms in Tooru’s arms. Hajime picks her up to free Tooru from the struggle. He peppers her with light kisses all over her face and lays a last loud one on her impish nose. Megumi wrinkles it and giggles.

"Were you a good girl?"

"Oui!"

Tooru forgets all the noise and cameras flash around them. He only gazes at the two loves of his life, watching them quietly sharing some secrets. Every time Hajime holds their daughter, his features soften. Every gesture of his is so gentle, so precious and full of love that Tooru wants to cry in happiness. It’s the same rushing emotion since Hajime held her for the first time. He can never get enough of that. They chose to name their baby girl Megumi (恵) because she’s a _blessing_ to their life.

He is an accomplished athlete, a fulfilled man, a blissful husband and an overjoyed dad.

He is complete.

“Tooru! Comienzan la ceremonia! Vuelve aquí!” ( _The ceremony begins! Come back here!_ )

“Sí ! Ya voy ! Hajime, the podium ceremony is about to start, we should go back with our team.” _(I'm coming!)_

“Yeah. But before that,” and then he turns to their daughter: “Hey princess, what do you say to Papa?”

“Felicidades Papà!! You’re the best best beeest!”

Tooru bits his lips.

“I won’t cry, I won’t cry, I won’t cry, I won’t…”

“TOORU!”

“YEAH YEAH COMING! See you later guys, I love you,” Tooru leaves a quick kiss on his husband and daughter’s cheeks, all while not forgetting to ruffle his nephew’s hair. “And I love you too a little as well, brat.”

“Congrats uncle Tooru, I’m a little proud of you as well.”

The nephew and uncle pair bump their fist with a grin. Tooru rushes down to join his team, not before pressing a last peck on Megumi’s forehead.

“Hajime-san, I can take care of Megumi-chan during the ceremony. You’re going to join the podium with the Japanese team, right? You still got a silver medal after all.”

“I can manage. Thanks Takeru, just be sure to take some pictures or Oikawa will kill you.” Then to his baby girl: “Let’s go princess, some of your crazy uncles are waiting for you!”

* * *

“Isseiiiiiii~”

“Hiro, I said no. No bet on Megumi-chan. Never. She is too pure for that.”

* * *

Hajime steps on the second step of the podium along with the Japanese delegation to thunderous applause. Megumi is perching on his shoulders, enjoying the view from there. Excited by the sight, she cheerfully babbles about everything.

From the side, Tooru can’t take his eyes off them and is snapping too many shots with his phone. He winces when he sees her pull Bokuto’s crazy hair. But he is inwardly pleased by her daughter when she kicks Atsumu on the head right after when the blonde tries to poke his chubby cheek. “ _That’s my baby girl_ ”.

Hajime puts his silver medal around Megumi’s neck. It feels like a Christmas present for her. She squeals in delight and claps her hands. It’s so cute that even Sakusa takes a picture (on Yaku’s insistence).

Then, it’s time for the Argentinian team to step on the highest platform, on the top of the world. Years of hard work, pain and satisfaction, disillusions and victories; finally, he is here. Tooru manages to take a glance and waves back at Hajime and Megumi while walking with his delegation.

Even though they are in different teams, he is lucky enough to share this precious moment with his family.

Hajime puts Megumi down and whispers something to his ear. She nods eagerly. Suddenly, the little girl runs toward his dad, with the silver medal dangling and obviously too big for her. She reaches out for him. Tooru has to crouch to take her in his arms. He looks at Hajime who is smiling. “ _Enjoy the moment._ ”

The brunette’s teammates are cooing over her as Megumi high fives them saying cheerfully “Chócala!” _(Give me five!)_

Tooru continues to film with his phone and takes tons of selfies with Megumi. On the podium itself, both of them making faces, from the setter’s trademark expression (aka one eye closed, stuck out tongue and peace sign) to funny faces.

And finally, the setter bends his head to receive his gold medal.

The emotions are overflowing and he could feel the corners of his eyes prickle with the long-awaited tears.

“Ooooh it’s pretty, Papa! Shiny!” Megumi gasps as she carefully pokes the medal.

“I know right,” Tooru gulps. He closes his eyes, puts his head on his daughter’s and holds her closely during the Argentina hymn. He will remember this moment all his life.

Hajime thinks the same thing while proudly watching them from the other end. Beyond the sight of Megumi caressing his Papa’s cheek, Hajime could sense the same raw emotion emitting from his dearest family. Tooru and Megumi really look alike: same pouty lips, same sparkling brown eyes, same outward hair. They made the right choice when they decided to proceed with Tooru as the donor for the surrogacy in Argentina. It's worth all the pain and difficulties they came through.

They are simply beautiful.

On the stand, Takeru does not miss the mark. The one picture that he took and posted on Oikawa’s Instagram is the picture that is raking in thousands of views and comments.

In that frame, Megumi, wrapped in her dads’ arms, smiles gleefully as Hajime and Tooru kiss each of her flag-painted cheeks. Takeru has snapped a new family portrait to put on their living room wall, that is more rewarding than the gold and silver medals hanging around Megumi’s neck.

But the picture did not capture only that cute moment.

“Hey Tooru, I think we’re ready for our next step,” Hajime whispers above Megumi’s head.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely and irrevocably sure.”

And Megumi pouts, because her dads can’t stop kissing above her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the Takeru/Natsu pairing in my head ever since Oikawa and Hinata's meeting in Rio. So they HAD to make an appearance. (And because we don't know what happened to them. Frudate-sensei, have you something in mind? °o°)
> 
> Iwaoi as parents is one of my headcanon trope <3 And Megumi is a smart child as she speaks Japanese, spanish, english and she's starting to learn some french words. So lucky.
> 
> So what's their next step? I have something in mind, I hope I can write it soon...
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come find me [@Lyly1805](https://twitter.com/Lyly1805?s=09)


End file.
